Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device and an organic luminescent display device, and more particularly, to a display device and an organic luminescent display device which include a thin film encapsulation structure.
Description of the Related Art
An organic luminescent display device using an organic light-emitting device is capable of displaying a moving image since the organic luminescent display device has a quicker response speed than a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is currently widely commercialized, and is receiving attention as a next-generation display device since the organic luminescent display device is self-emissive, has a wider viewing angle, and has higher luminance.
The organic light-emitting device includes a pixel electrode and a counter electrode, which face each other, and an emissive layer including an organic material disposed between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. The organic light-emitting device is very sensitive to moisture, oxygen, and light, and thus may deteriorate by contacting them. Also, when oxygen or moisture is diffused into an organic layer, oxide is generated as an electrochemical charge transfer occurs on an interface between the pixel and counter electrodes and the organic layer, and a dark spot may occur as the oxide separates the organic layer and the pixel or counter electrode, thereby decreasing a life of the organic light-emitting device. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting device has a thin film encapsulation structure so as to block external moisture, oxygen, or light from being transferred into the organic light-emitting device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.